1. Technical field
The present invention relates to a structure for a piece of furniture and to a piece of furniture including that structure.
2. Background art
There are known pieces of furniture comprising one or more shelves which can be positioned at different heights on uprights provided with suitable support means.
Basically, the support means must be enough strong such as to bear a shelf, including a reasonable load on the shelf. Besides it is often required that the support means allow easy positioning of the shelves, i.e. both allow a certain choice for the height where to position each shelf and allow unlimited removal and repositioning of the shelf.
In general, where easy positioning is required, shelves are simple rectangular boards, while the support means are variously shaped bodies fixed to the uprights and projecting therefrom.